twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Physics: Interrealm Trilogy
Inside this particular list of physics, structures and "settings" in the Interrealm Trilogy, contains all the forces and phenomena that defines the settings in the series. Many story universes often follow the basic laws of physics, hard science and other times, in the name of suspension of disbelief and pure fantasy. For each section, each aspect of how things work in the series is laid out for better understanding. Basic Laws & Theories Quantum Preferential Theory For every universe formed there are many ways how each universe works that is different from the one beside it. This is often marked as the Theory of Quantum Preference. The biggest indicator so far are how energy and time travel works in different universes. Four Great Forces Heat, Energy, Time and an Unknown unifying force or UUF Portal Types Travelling between universes and what travels through them, involves wormholes and when an object does go through one could have different effects happening during transit. There is no one universal type of wormhole or portal into another dimension. These are the types of gateways: * Type A: Basic Quantum Tunnel - This particular type of passageway is only made to end singular objects from end to end without the need of a spaceship. * Type B: Distant Quantum Tunnel - An unstable state of passageway where it is mostly for the focus and manipulation of the space-time fabric. * Type E: Mass Bridge Portal: They are the largest and most powerful forms of gateways as they can send objects larger than a planet. Universes 'Structure of the Omniverse' In most circles, our current state of reality as we know it is one of many plains ranging from the basic second dimensional plain to finite infinities of the tenth. More research and/or data on how they interact with one another are far and few. Verse States & Phenomena (in hierarchical order) Universe - The basic structure of where all planets, stars, galaxies and the basic laws of nature reside. Everything within that space is only limited to its own physical forces. Multiverse - A secondary level of existence where all known existing possibilities occur. Each universe has different laws and times governing them and their own histories stretching from insignificant to radical beyond imagination. Where Prime Earth is, the multiverse region is known as the Bessemar Region or commonly "The Known Multiverse". Omniverse - A theoretical state where systems of multiverses reside. It is the largest possible configuration our understanding can allow. 'Quantumconfigurative States' A quantumconfigurative state or Q-State is the name for the processes, physics and natural laws work in different universes. Current theories (as for as we known) determine that our current multiverse was the result of a failed great bounce. A point where in its genesis, fractured all at once, creating countless universes. Each with their own formations and worlds that go all at the same time. While in present day there are still universes out there, still in the creation phase and take eons to finish others, have burned out before they can be made. All of this stemmed from the explorations of the space vessel GSA Great Gemini and have categorized them as this: Type Zero: Developing Even after many eons of change and formation all basic elements, this type of universe is in a constant state of flux and configuration. This form is in an undetermined state in what will become a fully-developed universe or fall into the remaining three types. Exploration into these realms are taken with extreme caution. Type One: Complete "Ready - Out of the Box" is a fitting metaphor for this type of reality where all known forms of physics and formats are complete without any missteps or errors during its creation. A kind of reality where such anomalies and strange phenomena native in that place alone and rarely can cross into their complete realms. Acclimation is rare to impossible when going between these universes. The region of the Thirteen Realms is an example of all complete universes. Type Two: Plains of Existence When a developing universe ends with environmental variables that are way out of tune with a complete universe and where most of its native beings are best described as either "extra-dimensional" beings or god-like entities, strange creatures that defy the laws of physics; let alone any form of logic and adapt to other realities. Those beings come from a classification of reality known as a "Plain of Existence". A universe that does not adhere to anything that would be considered "normal". Travel into these universe are not without serious health and physical risk as the universe forces itself onto anyone who enters them. Sometimes at a slow rate or instantaneously with no idea of what the traveller would become at the other end. That is why tech such as Metamatter and Adaptiv are used to adapt with a better chance of recovery; for otherwise the changes are harsh or permanent. Type Three: Perpetually "Incomplete"/Strange Universe These are the extremely rare kinds of universes and only five have ever been discovered in the Known Multiverse. The universe that have a permanent "glitch" in their creation lacking variables that would make it possible to ever become a real universe. Instead you get one with contradictory, sometimes impossibly messed up laws like 2+2=Fish?! and everything else that doesn't make sense. The impossible even by the standards of the planes of existence are the norm. Type: Four: Void Dead before they are born is what to describe this kind of reality. It is a cold, dead world, often the result of what happens when a universe grows and burns up all its energy past natural limits. Stranger still, it does not break down or vanish, instead it remains, Light, time, physics, everything that makes a reality is gone and there is only cold nothingness. Acclimation risks don't exist like the complete universe because there is nothing to acclimate to. Also since time does not exist, anything entering that world is technically immortal, but powerless as well as any ability gets negated. Category:Interrealm Trilogy